godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Go! Greenman
|nameofseries =Go! Greenman |image =Yuke, Ike, Go! Greenman.png |creator =? |producer =? |distributor = |genre =Kyodai Hero |aired =November 12, 1973 - September 27, 1974 |channel =Nippon Television |episodes =52 }} Go! Greenman (行け！グリーンマン , Ike! Gurīnman) is a Japanese tokusatsu show co-produced by and Nippon TV that aired from November 12, 1973, to September 27, 1974. It is a followup series to Go! Godman, but the two series do not share canon with each other. Plot Maoh, the source of all evil in the world was banished to the Underworld by God. To escape the underground prison, Maoh must obtain the blood of human children. To do so, his loyal underling: Cretin and a living clay doll known as a Phantom, teleport to the Overworld seeking out the children. But, God had sent his robotic envoy: Greenman to protect the children and prevent Maoh from escaping. Maoh then granted Cretin the ability to create, or mutate Phantoms into, . It is then up to Greenman to defeat the monsters and rid the Earth of evil. Episodes #Greenman vs. Garameddon #Greenman vs. Antogiras #Greenman vs. Gejiru #Greenman vs. Gaira #Greenman vs. Bullpull #Greenman vs. Tsunojiras #Greenman vs. Stalk #Greenman vs. Baringa #Greenman vs. Megahertz #Greenman vs. Dragonder #Greenman vs. Totsaurus #Greenman vs. Danbaraki #Greenman vs. King Takorasu #Greenman vs. Gabara #Greenman vs. Gyaron #Greenman vs. Motoras #Greenman vs. Blue Guerrilla #Greenman vs. The Doroku Alien #Greenman vs. Spider #Greenman vs. Fokusaurus #Greenman vs. Buranka #Greenman vs. Iho Killer #Greenman vs. Gowakudon #Greenman vs. Jairokku #Greenman vs. Danketto #Greenman vs. Sekuron #Greenman vs. Inberun #Greenman vs. Robabura #Greenman vs. Giringa #Greenman vs. Red Rock #Greenman vs. Sanda #Greenman vs. Shibiregon #Greenman vs. Zarizon #Greenman vs. FlasherWikia.com: Gurīnman tai Furasshā.png #Greenman vs. Sutegojras #Greenman vs. Alien Tiborus #Greenman vs. Yasugon #Greenman vs. Gorilla #Greenman vs. Jilarji #Greenman vs. Akumon #Greenman vs. Kappalge #Greenman vs. Kuipatto #Greenman vs. Hotter #Greenman vs. Dressing Phantom #Greenman vs. Minilla #Greenman vs. Fonshugaron #Greenman vs. Ninja Phantom #Greenman vs. Magic Phantom #Greenman vs. Cretin #Greenman vs. Pattern Phantom #Greenman vs. Maoh Monsters *Garameddon *Antogiras *Gejiru *Gaira *Bullpull *Tsunojiras *Stalk *Baringa *Megahertz *Dragonder *Totsaurus *Danbaraki *King Takorasu *Gabara *Gyaron *Motoras *Blue Guerrilla *The Doroku Alien *Spider *Fokusaurus *Buranka *Iho Killer *Gowakudon *Jairokku *Danketto *Sekuron *Inberun *Robabura *Giringa *Red Rock *Sanda *Shibiregon *Zarizon *Red Flasher *Blue Flasher *Sutegojiras *Alien Tiborus *Yasugon *Gorilla *Spider II *Jilarji *Akumon *Kappalge *Kuipatto *Hotter *Dressing Phantom *Minilla *Fonshugaron *Ninja Phantom *Magic Phantom *Cretin *Pattern Phantom *Maoh, the Devil King Video Releases Toho Company Ltd. (2008) *'Return of the Good Morning Heroes: Go! Go! Godman and Greenman' (グッドモーニング英雄の帰還： 行く！行く！ゴッドマンとグリーンマン, Guddomōningu eiyū no kikan: Ike! Ike! Goddoman to Gurīnman ) *Released: 2008 *Region: Region 2 *Language: Japanese *Other Details: 1.33:1 aspect ratio, 70/74 minutes run time (disc 1/2), 3 discs, box set *Features: **'Disc 1:' Go! Godman, Godman Fighting Special (Digest versions of Godman's battles) **'Disc 2:' Go! Greenman, Greenman Fighting Special (Digest versions of Greenman's battles), Greenman Monster List **'Disc 3:' Go! Godman (2008), Making of Go! Godman (2008), Godman Karaoke Hall Trivia *Many of the monsters in this show originally made an appearance in Go! Godman, but had to have their suits repaired or remade. **Gabara's suit is notably different, and appears to have a flatter face. His skin is bright green, similar to his appearance in All Monsters Attack, but he still lacks his ginger hair, and his chest is a duller shade of yellow. Also, the suit's right arm was damaged; in some images you can see entire claws missing. *The Gargantua costumes in this show are in very poor condition. Not only do the suits look like they are rotting (despite a new paint job), but tears can clearly be seen in the legs. **Sanda has a new head and wig, and can spray out a mist which makes people sleepy. **Gaira, like Sanda, also has a new head and wig. battling Minilla]] *The Minilla suit in this show is brand new (and looks very cheaply built) and is not an actual suit from any of the Godzilla films. *The Flasher (from episode 34) had previously been seen in the show Assault! Human. Since Nippon TV co-produced that show, and co-produced this show with Toho, they were able to use the Flasher costumes. References Category:Television Series Category:Tokusatsu Category:Kyodai Hero